


cum and go, shoot then scoot, ejaculate and evac-

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also im tiredd, hrngg they fuck in the woods, not beta read obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: David and jake takin a walk through the woods and jakes all like "man i wish i could be hot like david" and david just "nya"





	cum and go, shoot then scoot, ejaculate and evac-

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck are my summaries??? what the fucl????!??

The forest was humid tonight, as the entity’s realm attempted to become Summer. For the years some of the survivors have been there, they’ve noticed it tried to mock seasons at the camp, which would’ve been comforting but it just made them miss real seasons more.

The leaves crunched under the pairs feet as they walked through the fake woods side by side.

Jake felt a little self conscious next to David, The brit was strong, real strong. It was easy to notice, especially in the black wife beater he had on. Jake on the other hand was a bit more on the thicker side, and he just barely reached the other’s neck. He stared at the others arms, gawking a bit at how firm they looked.

David glanced down at Jake, he noticed him staring and grinned, moving his arm out to flex a bit, “Like what ya see?” He teased, thick accent breaking the silence. Jake flushed up and quickly looked away, making the brit laugh, “Well? Don’t be ashamed, lotta people always eyein’ me up mate.” 

Jake stopped walking and David stopped beside him, “Y-you just… look firm..” Jake said, immediately regretting how he worded that because in only a few seconds David was howling with laughter. When he eventually calmed himself down he smirked and took a step closer to Jake, “Ya know Jakey,” he teased with the pet name “I am firm in other places too.”

The asian tensed up and looked at David with wide eyes as he felt himself get pushed onto the tree behind them, David’s hands at both sides of his head, essentially trapping him. “And if yer’ interested maybe you can help soften m’ up,” The brit hummed out, and Jake was instantly hard.

He tried to look anywhere but the other’s eyes, his face was probably bright red, “I-i-i.. D-d--david..” he stumbled over words, “i-i.. Ve… never done anything like this b-b-be-before..” He finally managed to say.

David just smiled, “Well practice makes perfect.” He said, just before kissing Jake silent.

**Author's Note:**

> haha they aint gonna fuck till chapter 2 fuck you guys


End file.
